Conventus Domus
by Lawstudent092
Summary: Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor the House Cup had left Neville wondering, if the whole thing was a set-up. No scratch that! What if Harry's life was set-up from the moment he was born? Seeking out Old Families on the train, they set out to change the World by storm! Blood-blood brothers Neville/Harry! Independent! Grey! Intelligent!
1. Challenge

**DZ2's 'A Great Deal of Courage' Challenge**

**Plot: **There are plenty of stories out there where Harry and his friends - usually Hermione - help Neville come out of his shell, but this time, it's the other way around: it's Neville helping Harry. The possibilities of fun are endless

**Rules: **The story must start sometime before 4th year - because of how JK leaves Neville's 'transformation' until 5th year

If the story starts after 1st year, Neville must make a mention of Dumbledore's line about standing up for friends

Neville must help Harry clear Sirius' name if/when the story starts with/gets to his escape from Azkaban

Light, Grey or Dark Harry and Neville - I mean both of them as friends, it doesn't have to mean a pairing

If the two meet - somehow - before 1st year, Neville must try to get his Gran to help Harry get away from the Dursleys

When Neville begins to help Harry, he makes mention to Harry being/becoming Lord Potter - how he does this is up to you

BOTH Harry and Neville _must_ be born on July 31st - I _know_ Neville's is July 30th in canon, but this is Fan _Fiction_

The alliance of the two heirs must unnerve or frighten Dumbledore

The friendship between Harry and Neville makes Ron jealous - minor-jealous or full-blown GoF-like jealousy: it's up to you

Though they're both Gryffindors - unless the story starts before 1st year and has them in another House - the two must agree to consider friends from other houses, including Slytherin

In return for his help in becoming the wizard he's meant to be, Harry helps Neville with Potions and overcoming his fears of Severus

**Guidelines: **

Harry and Neville are actually part of a second prophecy (Accepted)

Harry discovering another line besides Potter that he's Lord of - this could be why Neville offers his assistance (Accepted)

Severitus (Accepted)

Neville becomes a blood-brother to Harry (Accpeted)

Pureblood Harry (Accepted)

Lily and James aren't Harry's parents - Frank and Alice are

Good Slytherins (Accepted)

Smart-Harry or Smart-Neville - the side of them that they show at Hogwarts is a mask

Neville learning of the prophecy _before_ the canon time where they learn about it - this could be why he approaches Harry

Crossovers

Slash (Maybe)

Harry helps Neville eventually get his revenge on Bellatrix - how he does this is up to you (Accepted)

**Forbidden: **

Harry and Neville's friendship being broken

Neville remaining weak and Squib-like beyond their first meeting

The boys joining either Dumbledore or Tom's cause

The Golden Trio staying together - though I mean more Ron than Hermione as his jealousy divides the group

**This will be my take on what was previously known as '****Verum Sanguinem'.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. This challenge however belongs to DZ2. The rest of the works belong to me.**


	2. Neutral Parties

Conventus Domus – A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline which will be mine – it will pretty much be OC with a bit of canon.

**Plot: **Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor the House Cup had left Neville wondering, if the whole thing was a set-up. No scratch that! What if Harry's life was set-up from the moment he was born? Seeking out Old Families on the train, they set out to change the World by storm!

**Author's Note: **This story is basely loosed on DZ2's story **Verum Sanguinem **that was only up for a while, yet I enjoyed reading it :) Just a warning, my muse isn't always with me 24/7 – it comes and goes like all writers – that is reality. Please be aware that I have a medical condition – Cerebral Palsy that requires me to travel to and from doctors/and hospitals for appointments. Also I am writing a real life novel which takes priority but will try and update as quick as I can. Studying for my Diploma of Justice Studies is also a priority.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to DZ2 for creating the challenge and allowing me to be the first one to write one. Check out _Harmony's Revenge_ and _Harry Potter, Phoenix King,_ plus many others!

**Key Pairings:**

Harry/Daphne

**Other Pairings**

Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Eventful Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Amelia, Susan/Fred

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/Parseltounge/

'_Mind Speech'_

**Chapter 1 - 'Neutral Parties'**

Neville Longbottom was currently standing outside a compartment that was housing his fellow Gryffindors, pureblood Ronald Weasley (who in everyone's mind was a blood-traitor, even Neville had to agree with that statement, betraying the ways and laws of Pureblood society) a backstabbing lazy git of a person after the events of last night was revealed. Half-blood Harry Potter, who had no idea that in reality Neville was his blood-brother (he had a suspicion that Harry was a first-family Pureblood) and Hermione Granger was possibly the smartest witch since his Godmother Lily Potter was last at Hogwarts.

He was waiting for a few more people to arrive before approaching the situation at hand. It was crucial that they were with him to explain his blood-brother's role in the World. Soon he noticed three figures approaching him. Draco Malfoy Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, all Heirs of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy, Bones, Greengrass (with himself being the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom) respectively. They all had one thing in common – being neutral in the war. Not dark, not light but grey families. Sure they fought, when school was in session but that was only to fool another Lord, the so-called 'Leader of the Light', Albus Dumbledore also the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Draco approached Neville with a grin on his face.

'Hey Nev, you ready to help Harry become a Lord of his House?' he asked while embracing his fellow classmate and close friend in a brotherly hug.

'Of course Dray, it's about time I be reunited with my god brother who is also my blood-brother.' Neville replied returning the grin and embrace, while greeting the Ladies like a proper Heir should.

'It's about time, someone really stood up to Dumblescrew and allow Harry to be himself,' the cool but short reply from Daphne was made after greeting Neville.

'Hear hear, Aunt Amelia has been trying for years to get Sirius out of Azkaban, they were engaged before that fateful night. Perhaps rescuing Harry, will finally allow everyone to get justice.' Susan's statement was pushed out with a bit of her magic, showing her fierce side of the Bones Heir.

Everyone felt the wave of her magic touching them, forcing them to step back and allow her to calm down. Once she had calmed down, Draco handed over a letter that was sealed with a wax with a small bird on it.

'This is for Harry to read, as it is his summons to be escorted to the carriage in the next cart. I also have a feeling that Hermione could be a first-pureblood witch in her family, so there is a summons for her as well written by our Heads of House. Would you like me to take control Nev?' responded the blond wizard as he handed over a second letter to Daphne.

The Longbottom Heir gave a curt nod and allowed Draco to open the door. The group hoped that they could get the Potter Heir and Hermione away from the git quickly as possible. To be quite frank, the Weasley family, were enemies of all of their families but out of respect to Harry, they had kept their comments to themselves as they had heard from Hermione passing by a few weeks ago, that until Hogwarts, he never had no one to be friends with.

Opening the compartment door, Harry looked up to see Neville standing there along with Susan, Greengrass but what shocked him was that Malfoy was standing there, looking quite neutral at him and Hermione.

Ron immediately went into defence, wand in his and sneered, 'Malfoy, what are you doing here along with Bones, Greengrass and the squib?'

Hermione and Harry's mouth almost fell to the floor. Where was this Ronald coming from? Who does he think he is calling a fellow Gryffindor a squib? Both of them looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and had come to an agreement to ditch the redhead one and for all, but before they could do anything, Draco stepped forward and began to speak.

'Heir Potter and Miss Granger, you have summoned to attend a gathering with the Scions of Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom and Malfoy immediately in the next carriage. Please read the letter presented to you and bring your trunks with you.' Draco requested formally as he handed over Harry his letter and Daphne did the same to Hermione.

Opening his letter, Harry began to read what was addressed to him.

_Dear Heir Potter, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

_You have been cordially summoned to attend a Gathering of the Scions of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom and Malfoy, immediately in the next carriage._

_It has been discovered that since the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter, a year after you were born, that you have not been taught the correct etiquette of how to act nor have you taken up your Lordship of Potter._

_Your friend Miss Hermione Granger has also been summoned to attend the Gathering, as there are suspicions that she may also come from a family similar to yours. Please keep this letter as it will take you directly to Gringotts Branch in Diagon Alley, shortly after you arrive in the designated carriage. Our Heirs will explain more in a secured manner._

_We look forward to being reacquainted with you for the future,_

_Lady Amelia Bones  
__Lord Gabriel Greengrass  
__Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom  
__Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Looking up at Draco, the two of them gave him a nod and proceeded to pack up their trunks.

Probably looking more clueless than ever, Ronald opened his big mouth and cried out, 'Just where do you think you two are going?'

Turning around, Harry looked down at him. His emerald eyes were blazing fiercely bright like the killing curse, the git had the sense to look a bit scared. Hang on, he was absolutely terrified!

'We...' he motioned to himself and Hermione, 'are getting away from you and if you ever insult anyone in this compartment again, I will not hesitate to destroy you,' he growled out the threat, as he took Hermione by the arm and followed his classmates out of the compartment, leaving the redhead all by himself, just wondering how had managed his alienate himself from everybody.

Once in the compartment and locked away, Draco summoned an elf, to take their trunks away and then gestured everyone to sit.

'First of all Harry and Hermione, let me apologise of how truly I have acted this year to not only you but also Neville. There is a reason why I had to wear a prince façade, yet I regretted every single moment of it.'

Harry and Hermione could tell in Draco's voice that his apology was sincere and well meant.

'Draco, we appreciate your apology and we would like to start over and become friends.' Hermione accepted the apology on behalf of the two of them.

A grin appeared on the group faces as they started to get to know each other for real. Soon it was time for Neville to start enacting his plan.

'Harry, what do you know about Conventus Domus?' inquired Neville as he watched his blood-brother process the news.

'If I remember my Latin lessons correctly, it means 'Coming Home', why do you ask Neville?'

Daphne took control of the conversation now, 'Grab on to the letter and we will explain shortly.'

Everyone stood up and grabbed the letter. A muttered word of '_Unity' _and the group was gone within a flash, well more likely after their navel was jerked about and launched them into nothing.

The train was almost at King's Cross but it would be too late before anyone realised that they were gone without a trace.

Soon the Wizarding World was about to be taken by a storm! Changes were on the way, yet certain people now had to watch their back because they would be back for vengeance...

**So that is Chapter 1 complete! I am really happy how this turned out!**

**What is the Gathering of the Scions? How does Hermione fit into it?**

**Keep Watching to Find Out!**

**Next Chapter... Harry discovers what Conventus Domus exactly means for him. Also Neville explains the events of the Leaving Feast that lead the call for help...**

**Please read, review, share, favourite, follow or even PM! **

**Until next time, Justin (Lawstudent092)! **


	3. Ok what was that?

Conventus Domus – A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline which will be mine – it will pretty much be OC with a bit of canon.

**Plot: **Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor the House Cup had left Neville wondering, if the whole thing was a set-up. No scratch that! What if Harry's life was set-up from the moment he was born? Seeking out Old Families on the train, they set out to change the World by storm!

**Author's Note: **This story is basely loosed on DZ2's story **Verum Sanguinem **that was only up for a while, yet I enjoyed reading it :) Just a warning, my muse isn't always with me 24/7 – it comes and goes like all writers – that is reality. Please be aware that I have a medical condition – Cerebral Palsy that requires me to travel to and from doctors/and hospitals for appointments. Also I am writing a real life novel which takes priority but will try and update as quick as I can. Studying for my Diploma of Justice Studies is also a priority.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to DZ2 for creating the challenge and allowing me to be the first one to write one. Check out _Harmony's Revenge_ and _Harry Potter, Phoenix King,_ plus many others!

**Key Pairings:**

Harry/Daphne

**Other Pairings**

Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Eventful Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Amelia, Susan/Fred

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/Parseltounge/

'_Mind Speech'_

**Review Responses**

Wow, when I woke up this morning, I had 6 reviews, 38 followers, 17 favourites and 763 views since I posted this story last night (Sunday time in Australia - it is now Thursday so the count has gone up)! Thank you to everyone! It has taken me a few days to type this as I am typing via my iPhone :) laptop is getting fixed with a new battery

**Staretoile – Thank you for pointing out the error, I went and fixed it this morning :)**

**Kalladin1989 – Uh uh ah! I am not telling you, all will be revealed ;)**

**DZ2 – Keep reading and more shall be revealed ;)**

**Medusa's Basilisk – Glad you enjoyed it, more shall be on the way :)**

**To all my other reviewers – thank you and I will update quickly!**

**Chapter 2 – 'Ok...What was that?'**

Everyone landed on the floor of Gringotts with a thump. Groaning and rubbing their sore points, they all walked gracefully to a group of adults waiting at the head teller. Having been here before on his eleventh birthday with Hagrid, Harry could not help but wonder why he had not been presented his family's legacy. What exactly is Dumblescrew hiding and what is his plan for Harry?

Draco's father, who was an exact replica but older version of him, stepped forward and held out his hand in recognition of a Heir. The blond nodded for Harry to accept the gesture.

'Heir Potter, it is a pleasure to finally be able to reconnect with you after all these years.' Lord Malfoy spoke with a hint of happiness that the final grey family member has been brought to hear of his family's history.

'Likewise, Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you at last,' replied Harry, as he returned the warm greeting. Lucius nodded before stepping back with his family.

Harry took the time to observe his surroundings. For some strange reason, just being inside Gringotts and marvelling in the sights and the way life just went on with no hatred, made him feel for once in his life absolutely safe. No old men with no body or a white beard after his life. No relatives to treat him like a slave. Here, Harry was just well...being Harry.

Hermione was off standing to one side of Harry, talking to her parents about her year at Hogwarts. For some strange reason Harry felt his magic work it's way over to her parents and Hermione - he could feel as if he had some kind of bond with them. To Harry, it felt like family - a real family.

What happened next, not only surprised him but certainly changed his life. His magic had eloped his best friend and her parents in a warm golden glow. The Grangers were in awe of being surrounded by magic. His magic dived into their chests, when they were lifted off the ground and a loud crack was heard. Chains appeared across their bodies, symbolised as if they were heavily weighed down. But all that changed, when they began to break.

Hermione remained the same except that her her was now much straighter with tints of red, woven in and out of her golden hair. Her parents on the other hand, changed almost instantly.

Mr. Granger, who was tall and lanky with black hair, was now supporting brown hair but his physical fixture was slightly build. However the biggest shock came from Mrs. Granger.

Looking exactly like a older version of her daughter, she was average height supporting golden untameable hair but that soon changed to a deep-blood crimson red that had a scent of Lily Potter.

To everyone's shock and disbelief, they could have been mistaken that it was Lily Potter herself!

Before anyone could say a single word, the Head Goblin of the Bank, Ragnock approached them, bowed and said, 'Lord and Lady Ravenmoore, we have searched for many years since the Potters have been killed and it looks like your nephew has helped you break the chains and memory charms that were placed upon you many moons ago.'

Harry was thinking, _'Hermione is my cousin and why does her Mum look like an exact copy of mine_?' but before he could express his confusion, Neville, Daphne, Draco, Susan and himself along with their guardians, found themselves being ushered into an office away from prying eyes. Goblins could never be too careful with clientele information, especially if lackeys of Dumbledore or Voldemort were being paid to spy on the young Potter.

Once everyone was seated comfortably in Ragnock's office, the goblin came in and seated himself behind his desk facing everyone and began to address the group.

'Heir Potter, if you could please cut your palm of your hand and three drops of blood on the parchment, it will give us a brief history of your family.'

Harry nodded and followed the instructions directed by Ragnock. Soon the blood began to spread out like a spiderweb - detailing his family history. But there was one surprise that had everyone's eyes widen like a quaffle.

**Harrison James Charles Watson Potter **

_Age: 11 - 31st July 1980_

_Status: Pureblood_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lily Rowena Potter nee Ravenmoore_

_Blood sibling: Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_Aunts:_  
_Narcissa Walburga Malfoy nee Black, Elizabeth Anne Ravenmoore, Andromeda Ursula Tonks nee Black, Bellatrix Regina Lestrange nee Black_

_Uncles:_  
_Luicus Abraxas Malfoy, Frederick Aston Ravenmoore nee Waterson, Edward Theodore Tonks_

_Cousins:_  
_Nymphadora Janet Tonks, Draco Luicius Malfoy, Hermione Elizabeth Lily Ravenmoore_

_Families:_  
_Potter_  
_Gryffindor_  
_Slytherin_  
_Prewitt (under the Grey Alliance Agreement until an heir can be found)_

_Godmother: Alice Cassandra Longbottom nee Prewitt_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

Everyone was lost for words that Lily Potter was not the half-blood that everyone thought she was but a Pureblood. Looking at Harry, they now had an even greater respect for the sacrifice she made to get rid of the threat that hung above their heads.

Susan and Daphne had tears in their eyes, while Draco and Neville immediately went to his side and comforted their friend/brother

Harry cleared his throat, looked at Neville and asked, 'Brother, why don't you tell me what happened last night at the Leaving Feast?'

A glance at the Dowager Longbottom, nodded her head in approval and that was enough to get him talking.

'It all began when he award points to Gryffindor to tie it with Slytherin...,' Neville began explain just what had transcribed and how Draco slipped a note into his hand when Weasley was fighting Crabbe and Goyle. The note was simple yet effective. It was time for the Gathering of the Grey Families to help Harry escape the manipulations of two men.

'...and now we are here, hopefully continuing the pact our ancestors started from the time of Merlin,' concluded Neville as he took a sip of pumpkin juice that was being provided as refreshment.

All the adults nodded in agreement. It was crucial that this pact was continuing.

Ragnock returned to the office, after excusing himself to gather a few files. Sitting down once more, he opened up a folder and removed a single parchment.

_The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Rowena Potter nee Ravenmoore_

_We, being sound of mind, null all our other wills as void as this is the true copy handled by Ragnock._

_To Gabriel Greengrass, we leave you your favourite Potter building to raise your children in as thanks for allowing Harry to be with Daphne when her magic was calling for him along with 5 million galleons._

_To Amelia Bones, we leave you 5 million galleons for being the best DMLE Auror we had as a friend and collegue. Amelia, time for you to be with Sirius, we know that you both have eyes for each other._

_To my sister Liz, we leave a small mansion to raise Hermione in along with 10 million galleons._

_To the Malfoys, we offer you a unplottable house in France, should you need to get away from Dumbledore and Voldemort along with 10 million galleons._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave you a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane, along with Moony Cottage next to Prongs Wood, with 10 million galleons._

_To Neville Longbottom, we leave you the keys of two greenhouses that will transfer to your house, for your love of plants and 10_ _million galleons._

_To Sirius Black, Padfoot, we leave you custody of our young Prongslet, as we know you will look after him like a father - the only advice we give you is 'Man up and marry Amelia!' We know you don't want money but here is 5 million galleons anyways._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing as we trusted to keep our location secret. This will was written the morning of Halloween 1981, while Harry was being cared for by Griphook. _

_For the record - **SIRIUS ORION BLACK IS NOT OUR SECRET-KEEPER!**_

_Now finally, we leave everything else to our son of our love and heart and our Heir, Harrison James Charles Watson Potter. Harrison is to accept the Heir ring at the of 11, along with any other Lordships he may inherit. He can only ascend to Lord Potter by standing on the doorstep of his birthright home and declare 'Conventus Domus'. _

_Harry, we love you and are proud of you. Do not grieve for is as we are always in your heart. _

_As of this moment, we renew the enemy feud with the Weasley family and that Fred, George, Charlie and William Weasley are to be disowned immediately and placed under the Prewitt Family, while Molly Weasley is to be banished from the Prewitt Family. William Weasley is to be declared the Prewitt Heir. So mote it be. _

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS OUR SON TO BE PLACED WOTH PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS TO HAVE NO CONTACT WITH HIM ONLY AS HIS HEADMASTER. _

_Signed_

_Lord James Charles Potter  
__Lady Lily Rowena Potter nee Ravenmoore_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
__Lord Sirius Orion Black  
__Ragnock III_

By the time the will had been read out, there was mixed emotions of shock, disbelief, anger and of course sadness.

There was three small boxes. Each of them contained a ring. Harry stepped forward and placed the ring of Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin on his fingers. Each of them comforted him as the magic was singing in joy that the last Potter had at last been found.

As the magic was swirling around him, he was lifted off the ground as his body underwent changes. Growth to his frame with body mass added, no longer needed glasses after his eyesight was cured, scars disappeared as if they did exist and best of all the scar that started this whole 'orphan' life, popped, as a black mist fled from his forehead and went out the window. Soon he descended from the air and sat once more in his chair.

Daphne was the first one to reach him, and planted a loving kisses on his lips. For a third time that day, magic erupted around the room. This time it was to announce that a soul-bond had formed.

'My Daph,' he cooed sweetly.

She giggled and replied, 'My Harry.'

Finally looking up, he noticed that the elders were trying to get his attention. Standing up, Harry made his way to the group.

'We need to get Sirius out of Azkaban and the only way to do it is to grasp hands and speak as one,' Augusta explained. He noodled and put out a hand for everyone to grab on to.

'As given freely to us, the responsibility to ensure that magic is used correctly and not abused, the Grey Families find that Sirius Orion Black, Heir and Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is innocent of the murders of the late Lord and Lady Potter and that Peter Pettigrew is to take his place in an unbreakable cell in Azkaban. By the powers of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter. SO MOTE IT BE!'

A flash of magic sealed the command and two orbs sped out the window. One to the innocent and one to the true betrayer. Within moments one orb had returned with the innocent while the alliance felt the screams of the true betrayer in their magic.

Sirius took one look at the group, saying, 'Ok...what was that?,' before promptly fainting of sheer exhaustion.

**The second chapter certainly revealed many secrets.**

**Harry discovered his true family and is reunited with his true love.**

**When will Dumbledore discover that his pawn is missing?**

**What lies at Godric's Hollow for Harry to claim?**

**Next chapter sees the fallout from grace for Dumbledore, the Weasleys face a crisis in their family and just what will Harry find out in his birthplace?**

**Stay tuned to find out! Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, share and PM. **

**Until next time, Justin (Lawstudent092)**


	4. Finally Home

Conventus Domus – A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline which will be mine – it will pretty much be OC with a bit of canon.

**Plot:** Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor the House Cup had left Neville wondering, if the whole thing was a set-up. No scratch that! What if Harry's life was set-up from the moment he was born? Seeking out Old Families on the train, they set out to change the World by storm!

**Author's Note:** This story is basely loosed on DZ2's story **Verum Sanguinem** that was only up for a while, yet I enjoyed reading it :) Just a warning, my muse isn't always with me 24/7 – it comes and goes like all writers – that is reality. Please be aware that I have a medical condition – Cerebral Palsy that requires me to travel to and from doctors/and hospitals for appointments. Also I am writing a real life novel which takes priority but will try and update as quick as I can. Studying for my Diploma of Justice Studies is also a priority.

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this to DZ2 for creating the challenge and allowing me to be the first one to write one. Check out _Harmony's Revenge_ and _Harry Potter, Phoenix King_, plus many others!

**Key Pairings:**

Harry/Daphne

**Other Pairings**

Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Eventful Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Amelia, Susan/Fred

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltounge_/

'Mind Speech'

**Review Responses**

**This story just keeps on getting more and more popular each day I cannot thank you all enough. Thank you to everyone! It took me 6 hours to type nearly 2000 words of the chapter on my iPhone. I'm quite impressed with that! Laptop is getting fixed as the battery died last week.**

**Daithi4377 – Wow! What a long inbox! So many questions - more secrets will be revealed soon ;)**

**TIGGERAIN – I like to keep readers on their toes - all will be revealed soon ;)**

**DZ2 – As always friend thank you for your review. Keep reading and more shall be revealed ;)**

**VizeerLord – Harry has had some reservation about Ron for quite some time. The outburst on the train just confirmed it.**

**To all my other reviewers – thank you and I will update quickly!**

**Chapter 3 – 'Finally Home'**

It had been an eventful twenty-four hours for as long as Harry could remember. Ok...not counting his parents being murdered and being dumped with his 'hateful-abuisers'.

Staying in an apartment that Gringotts provided in the bank, he set off getting ready for his busy schedule ahead. Just what lie in front of him, Harry had no idea. Little did he know that Lady Fate would soon grant him his own way of creating a thunder and storm!

After Sirius was declared innocent by the Gathering, he was promptly escorted to a nearby medical wing, immediately began his long overdue treatment and recovery. Being the panicky type of person since the Dursleys instilled fear into him, Ragnock assured him with ease that his godfather was in safe hands.

Making his way to Ragnock's Office, he needed to see if he could travel to Godric's Hollow, so that he could complete the final wishes of his parents and claim 'Conventus Domus.'

Upon hearing Ragnock's gruff voice of 'Enter', the young green eyed heir, let himself into the room and sat down in the vacant chair in front of the desk. The goblin meanwhile observed the young heir in front of him. 'Oh yes, the young Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin Heir, will sure bring the Wizarding World to their knees, especially with a storm coming at a vengeance,' he chucked at the thought.

Oblivious to the goblin's thoughts about about him and how the wizard world would soon be facing his wrath, Harry worded his next comment to Ragnock carefully.

'May your gold flow and your enemies perish Ragnock. I would like your assistance on how to get to Godric's Hollow please,' Harry watched Ragnock carefully, still learning the customs of their society.

A smile appeared on Ragnock's face, 'May your wealth be your security Harry, I would be glad to assist you in your travels to your birthplace. As I had the foresight that you wanted to return home, I have here a medallion that you can wear. Upon the activation of 'Birthplace,' it will transport you directly to Godric's Hollow. After you have claimed 'Conventus Domus,' the medallion will reset itself to Potter apartment here in the branch, should you ever feel the need to escape clutches or are actively in danger. You have the right to a safe haven. All you have to say is 'Safe Haven,' while clutching the medallion.'

Taking the medallion off Ragnock, Harry slipped it over his head and tucked it neatly under his new clothes that the Goblin had purchased the day before. Standing up, Harry had one final request before heading home to face the past, present and future.

'Could you please inform the Gathering that I am conducting Family Business and would like to convene in say two hours?,' the request came from the young Heir, who acted as if he had training all his life, when in reality he hadn't had one single lesson.

They had discovered yesterday that the Ravenmoore was in fact another name for Ravenclaw, blending in the Muggle world just like the Potters did was sheer brilliant.

So they were added to the Gathering. Their presence in the group would be valuable and added another a vote to the group should they lead a push for change in the future. Not to mention all of them had a seat as Governor of Hogwarts. As for Slytherin, Harry was the Head of the Family by magic that Salazar had placed on his bloodline. An Heir didn't have to be from blood but could be an heir if their magic deemed them worthy.

It definitely made the Malfoy Family think that following Tom Riddle wasn't a good idea. The whole group were far more 'pure' than he will ever be. Thankfully, in one of Salazar's book, a Mark that had been branded with intentional use of draining magic from the bearer's mark, could only be removed by an Heir of Salazar's. Harry had every intention of freeing the family once he got back from claiming 'Conventus Domus.'

There was a nod from Ragnock and with a murmur of 'Birthplace,' Harry once more felt his navel being pulled and vanished from the office.

**Conventus** **Domus**

Molly Weasley was fuming! Ok she was a living banshee! She was desperate for money and fame to the point that she went against her family values that she was taught as a Prewitt.

This is her story. You see, after the death of her twin brothers, she started to conspire of how she dispose of her Great Aunt Muriel so that the Title of Lady Prewitt of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt.

But what she didn't know was that her Great Aunt, had secretly met with the Grey Alliance and how told them that she did not trust her great niece, and if it was possible, she would banish her from the Family, but Muriel was persuaded not to just yet...

The Grey Alliance agreed to protect them financially and politically if the Heirship was held in trust by the Potters until a male heir was born into the line. Only when the Potters announce that a Prewitt Heir had been found, could Muriel banish Molly from the family. Muriel agreed quite eagerly, saying it was sheer cunningly brilliant and would protect everyone perfectly.

The banshee was fuming because her youngest son lost his grip on Potter and Granger. They were both crucial to hers and Dumblescrew's plan of the greater good!

'Greater good my arse,' thought the author and so it was time for him and Lady Fate to stir shit up!

A few popping sounds occurred as family heirlooms and property that had sentimental value to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George started to disappear. Even heirlooms not belonging to the Weasley family had also started to disappear. Including the _Potter_ _Family Cookbook_ that was legendary! How she got her grubby greedy hands on the book, it was never found out.

An owl flew in, dropped a letter and flew out the window it came in, but not before it let out a string of bird crap on Molly's head, effectively making her shriek once more! Simply brutal but bloody effective!

But what the contents of the letter contained, sealed the deal and left her hitting the floor with a loud 'thunk', rendering her unconscious until one of her 'family members' came by and revived her.

It seems as if justice had been served and karma had played a part in it!

**Conventus Domus**

Albus Dumbledore (well he's now known as Dumblescrew, and it's going to stick) was grinning madly as he perused over many ancient books that he 'borrowed' from the Potter Family Vault.

'These books have everything that Gellert and I were dreaming about! Perhaps I should return to Nurmengard reunite with Gellert, make love and babies then free him!' The sick and twisted thoughts was enough for Fawkes to cover his eyes in disgust, with his wing. With a mournful cry of just how corrupt the Headmaster had become, Fawkes burst into flames and disappeared but not before he clutched in his claw, the Sorting Hat, as that was Godric's artefact and the newly discovered Heir, would need all the help he could get.

Had the Headmaster seen or heard the sign of Fawkes and the Hat leaving, he would have realised that the instruments tied to Harry Potter, were pretty much non-existent and now useless.

By the time he looked up and fled to Privet Drive, it was too late and his plans were now in tatters.

**Conventus Domus**

Harry landed in Godric's Hollow with a thump. Picking himself up and muttering about finding a more suitable method of transportation, Harry marvelled himself at the sight of his hometown.

The magic around him was comforting and relaxing as if to welcome the young heir by Godric Gryffindor, around, he had only one thought in his head, 'I am finally home!'

With that happy thought playing repeatedly in his head, the young citizen of the village, set off on a short walk, this time to visit the people that he yearned for ever since he become an orphan. His parents. After a few minutes of walking slowly but pacing himself, he arrived at the graveyard.

Opening the wooden gate, Harry stepped through and closed it behind him. Then he began his journey to not only to meet his parents but also closure to the heartache that he had harboured for over ten years. Walking down row by row, he noticed that many of the spirits that laid here were obviously family members of his fellow classmates. There was headstones such as Abbott, Bell, and even Longbottom. But there was one name that stood out that really intrigued Harry.

Dumbledore.

Why on earth, if Dumblescrew's family is buried here, would the old coot be so set in stone to control his life. Didn't he realise that his manipulations was probably the main cause of why many of these families are near extinction?!

Harry actually felt sorry for his mother for actually raising someone who could manipulate anyone at the tip of his fingers. Nevertheless he vowed never to trust the Headmaster ever again.

He set off on his walk once more. Soon he came to the family that he had been searching for since Neville helped discover his heritage.

HIS family - The Potters

Almost instantly he fell to his knees and tears escaped his eyes and for the first time he let it all out.

'Mum...Dad, I am finally home. I miss you so much, yet I know you are proud of me. I made it into Gryffindor and Dad...I am the youngest seeker in a century on the Quidditch team,' he chuckled as he spent nearly an hour just sitting there talking to his parents about his life and how he recently discovered that Hermione was family.

A breeze swept past and a single lily entwined with a rose landed perfectly on top of their headstone. Harry could faintly smell his mother's scent of lillies while hearing his father give a kind laugh. To Harry it was the comfort of this and sitting here that made him feel at home and at peace with his life and demons.

As he stood up to leave, another breeze swept a leaf to the left of him. Following the leaf, Harry came across a tomb that had a symbol of a lion standing on its hind paws. With a jolt, he realised that this was the final resting place of his ancestor and namesake town and House, Godric Gryffindor!

'Ouch!' Harry grasped his hand a the leaf left a tiny cut on his thumb and had floated to land on top of the tomb with a drop of his blood.

It was a few seconds before anything happened. Suddenly out of nowhere a spirit emerged and began to speak to Harry in a deep voice.

'At last, my Heir to my family has returned!' Godric grinned as he looked down at Harry, who was currently sporting a look of shock etched on his face.

'Hey Godric, it's a pleasure to be your family and be a member of your legendary House at Hogwarts,' replied Harry, when he finally recovered to even trust himself to speak.

'Now, now Harry, I am just another Potter. In fact I was the one to start the Potter line. You survived Salazar's blood Heir because the magic in you sensed danger and sought to protect you and it did, by the means of a Lightning Bird, which is your Animagus form. It was also the cause of storms for when you were feeling particularly angry or vulnerable,' explained Godric, as he told the story of Harry's ancestry while pointing out that below his tomb was a crypt that held sacred books, jewellery and his wand that would only respond to his touch. Clothes would also be an important tool in the upcoming year.

Godric gave Harry some time to gather the possessions while pointing out that he would be able to communicate by the ring in his finger and also via portraits. As Harry climbed out of the crypt and resealed it, a flash appeared in the middle of nowhere and out came Fawkes, with the Sorting Hat in its claws.

'Since you have claimed the Lordship of Gryffindor, Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, who is Leo, loyalties lies only with you NOT the Headmaster. My sword is also yours to wield,' the ghost explained as the Sword of Gryffindor appeared inside Leo. As Fawkes flew over and bit his thumb to establish a familiar bond with him.'Oh one last thing Harry?'

'Yes, Grandfather Godric?' replied Harry as he patted Fawkes, who trilled in happiness and began to sing a Phoenix song.

'I bestow all responsibility to you as my Heir and also request that you move into my old quarters in the Tower when you go back to Hogwarts, as that is yours by birthright.'

'Of course Grandfather, I would be honoured to do so!' the young Lord replied.

A booming laughter escaped Godric's mouth as he said farewell and faded away. Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and Leo sat on his head, with the sword in his hand. Taking one final look at the graveyard, Harry walked out of the gate and set off once more, this time to his home he lived in as a child.

He wondered what life would have been if his parents hadn't been targeted or murdered. Would he still be an only chid or would he have had brothers and sisters. Finally reaching the destination, he took in the sight of the house that now stood in ruins.

The front door was blown off its hinges, while the room that was probably Harry's room, the roof was blown off completely. Opening the gate, Harry made his way inside the cottage to the living room.

In a clear voice, Harry proclaimed, 'As the last Scion and Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I, Harrison James Charles Watson Potter, declare that I am Conventus Domus!'

A warm feeling of air, surrounded Harry, rejoicing that the Potter Heir was finally home again. The Heir ring that was resting on his finger was now replaced by the Lordship ring.

Lord Harrison James Charles Watson Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin was home.

He was finally home for good!

**What am emotional and mind blowing chapter that was.**

**The Weasley Family have fallen, while the Prewitts rise to the top.**

**Just when will Dumbledore realise that he instrumented his own downfall?**

**How will Harry embrace his new power? How about taking flight in his Thunder Bird form?**

**All will slowly be revealed...Stay tuned!**

**Next chapter, we go back to the Gang as well as the Gathering...**

**Summer becomes fun until a ponce decides to gatecrash it!**

**Stay tuned to find out! Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, share and PM.**

**Until next time, Justin (Lawstudent092)**


	5. Leo's Warning and A Ponce Nightmare

Conventus Domus – A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline which will be mine – it will pretty much be OC with a bit of canon.

**Plot:** Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor the House Cup had left Neville wondering, if the whole thing was a set-up. No scratch that! What if Harry's life was set-up from the moment he was born? Seeking out Old Families on the train, they set out to change the World by storm!

**Author's Note:** This story is basely loosed on DZ2's story **Verum Sanguinem** that has now been reposted and I enjoy reading it :) Just a warning, my muse isn't always with me 24/7 – it comes and goes like all writers – that is reality. Please be aware that I have a medical condition – Cerebral Palsy that requires me to travel to and from doctors/and hospitals for appointments. Also I am writing a real life novel which takes priority but will try and update as quick as I can. Studying for my Diploma of Justice Studies is also a priority.

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this to DZ2 for creating the challenge and allowing me to be the first one to write one. Check out _Harmony's Revenge_ and many others!

**Key Pairings:**

Harry/Daphne

**Other Pairings**

Draco/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Eventful Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Amelia, Susan/Fred

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltounge_/

'Mind Speech'

**Review Responses****  
**

**This story just keeps on getting more and more popular each day I cannot thank you all enough. Thank you to everyone! Until my laptop gets fixed, all chapters will be written via my iPhone :)**

**Daithi4377 – Harry did get back that book but that was after Dumblescrew was busy dealing with Privet Drive.**

**Medusa's Basilisk – Thanks! The contents of the letter will be revealed in the future**

**DZ2 – As always friend thank you for your review. I am glad you liked my graveyard scene. Yours gave me an idea of how I pictured it.**

**Raven's Shadow DK – Thank you for your constructive criticism, it will allow me to grow as a writer. Having said that, I'm glad you like it so far, keep your eyes peeled for the brotherhood soon!**

**To all my other reviewers – thank you and I will update quickly!**

**Chapter 4 – 'Leo's Warning and A Ponce Nightmare'**

Summer passed by in a blur, with Harry getting educated on how he was expected to act in a higher society. As he promised the Malfoys, after consulting Salazar's notes on _Dark Magicks, _finding out that removing the Dark Mark was quite simple. All he had to do was place his wand on the Mark, while casting in Parseltongue.

Gesturing Lucius to follow him, Harry led the way to a prestigious room in the Manor. This room was Lord's study. No one could enter the room, unless they had been invited by the Lord or were a part of the family. There were secrets that had been passed down from generation to generation dating back to the Founders and even Merlin himself. If these secrets ever got out – it could be catastrophic.

The room was dressed in mahogany wood with a touch of ebony. Above the door, proudly stood the Potter Family Crest. A phoenix and lion stood back to back each holding a sword and wand. Sitting behind the desk, Harry became lost in thought before once more consulting _Dark Magicks._

'Lucius please take a seat,' the young green-eyed Lord, pointing to the chair in front of the desk. The blond pale-faced Lord, studied his fellow grey member with careful consideration, wondering if there was just a small hint that a prank was about to be unleashed on him. Oh yes, Lucius had been the butt of the pranks, the past few weeks. It certainly didn't helped that Draco had joined forces with his cousins, Daphne and Neville but if it made his son happy, then he was fine that he was the target of the harmless pranks.

_'Perhaps a new generation of Marauders, is exactly what is needed to drive Dumblescew out of Hogwarts,' _he mused with a smirk on his faced, satisfied that the red velvet armchair in front of him, was curse free as he sat down and continued to smirk much to Harry's confusion.

'Lucius do tell what in the name of Merlin's baggy pants, what has got your mind in a twist to the point you are scheming.' Harry was worried that whatever Lucius was planning, it was not going to bode well.

'I was just thinking, instead of taking the easy way out and us all banding together as Governors of Hogwarts to drive Dumbledore out and potentially insane, perhaps a new generation of chaos should make their presence.

Leo, who had been observing the conversation, resided in the study and gave Harry advice daily on how Hogwarts was educated from the Founders' era and since Dumblescrew became Headmaster, many scholars abandoned the prestigious school in favour of schools in America, Europe even Australia!

'Harry, if I am correct in the hint that Lucius dropped subtlety, he is suggesting that perhaps a revival of your father and uncle's legacy that really is in your blood. I think you will find a blank parchment in the top drawer, point your wand at it and say, '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_

Opening the drawer, Harry pulled out the parchment that was folded, tapped his wand and in a clear voice said, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Lines started to spread from the tip of the wand which formed a sentenced.

_Messers Moony, Padfoot & Prongs  
__And Missus Fiery Present  
__THE NEWLY IMPROVED MARAUDER'S MAP!_

Plans immediately started forming in Harry's head on how to carry on the legacy. With a fresh though freshly at the front of his mind, Harry wrote a quick note to the rest of the gang, asking them to join him in his study, tomorrow afternoon. After giving Hedwig a stroke under her beak, Harry tied the notes to her legs before she flew off, not before she preened his hair in affection.

'Now where were we before I was side-tracked?' Harry asked as he resumed his seat behind the desk once more facing Lucius.

'I believe you wanted to speak to me in private after you discovered how to remove the Mark of Tom Riddle,' Lucius replied, praying that whatever Harry had discovered, it would free him from the half-blood maniac.

'Indeed, I do Lucius, I have found a spell that will remove a mark that has every intention of draining the bearer of their magic and transferring to the one that created it, effectively rendering the witch or wizard to live their life as a mere Squib,' Harry carefully explained, noting the horrified expression on his fellow ally's face. Lucius not wanting to be a servant a minute later, bared his right arm out for Harry to release him from the spell.

Placing his wand on the skull, Harry began to chant in Parseltongue.

_'Mother magic, I ask you to release this servant of the bounds of magic,  
__Mother magic, replenish his magic and purity once more  
__Mother magic, invoke a protective shield around this man  
__To protect him from the former Master  
__Mother Magic, I humbly ask you to free Lucius Malfoy from Tom Riddle!_

A blinding white light eloped the former Death Eater, erasing the Mark and in its' place a white phoenix now lay as protection. Lucius ran his fingers over the new tattoo before a tear escaped his eye as took in the moment that he was finally free to live his own life once more.

**Conventus Domus**

Severus Snape was currently eating breakfast in the Great Hall, when a two letters were dropped by an owl. Recognising his friend's writing, he tore that open first, luckily he did as it contained a warning.

_Severus,_

_The letter enclosed is a summons for a meeting with myself and a few other Lords. IT IS A FAKE SUMMON! That is purely to throw Albus Dumbledore off course. Simply tap your wand on the letter and say 'Potions Master' and the true nature of the letter will be revealed._

_Lucius_

Picking up the second letter with an open mind, Severus broke the seal and began to read the contents.

_Dear Lord Severus Tobias Prince,_

_You have herby been summoned by the Gathering of the Lords to explain your actions of your crimes against the Scions of Bones, Longbottom, Potter and Ravenmoore. Failure to do so, will result in cementing your guilt and will demand actions to satisfy magic._

_When you are ready to comply with the order, simply say 'Justice' and this portkey will transport you to the destination._

_Lord Sirius Black__  
__Lady Amelia Bones_  
_Lord Gabriel Greengrass_  
_Lady Dagworth Augusta Longbottom_  
_Lord Lucius Malfoy_  
_Lord Harrison Potter_  
_Lady Elizabeth Ravenmoore_

Tapping his wand and whispering the activation phrase, the current message faded with a new message materialising in front of him.

_Severus,_

_You are invited to seek sanctuary and escape the madness of Dumblescrew. You are not under obligation to explain your actions against the Scions. That was just a ploy to throw Dumbescrew off course, if what Lord Potter has achieved, it will drive him into madness even further than before._

_Call a trusted elf to pack your belongings and when you are ready, please say 'Hope' and you will be transported to Potter Manor._

___Lord Sirius Black__  
__Lady Amelia Bones_  
_Lord Gabriel Greengrass_  
_Lady Dagworth Augusta Longbottom_  
_Lord Lucius Malfoy_  
_Lord Harrison Potter_  
_Lady Elizabeth Ravenmoore_

Without further hesitation, Severus swept from the Hall, with his robes billowing behind him and made his way to the dungeons. After calling Ruby to pack his things, Severus was transported from Hogwarts after uttering the activation phrase, not to return until the new year was upon them. If Dumblescrew thought he had a tight leash on his 'spy' (well pawn in his eyes), he had another thought coming. A shit storm was about to hit Hogwarts hard! Perhaps he better take cover soon...

**Conventus Domus**

Birthdays passed by with everyone getting into the festival mood and going out with a bang. Everyone got new clothes, books and personal items that suited the person. Harry meanwhile, finally discovered his Animagus form. It was a Welsh Thunder Bird that was completely grey with specks of silver along the tip of the wings. He was also quite a large bird, handy for creating chaos and destructive storms! Everyone dubbed him as 'Grey Storm' and to be honest, it fitted his alter-ego quite nicely. (Even the author agreed!)

Harry and the gang were training hard both magically and physically. They all knew that in a few years a war would be upon them and as much as they hated it, it would be up to the current generation of proving hope, survival and safety for the Wizarding World. Who would think that the current Minister for Magic was a moron and a complete sucker for power and money.

At least twice a week, Harry made it a point to spend some time with Daphne and himself. It was important that although their was a betrothal agreement between the two families, both of them explicitly agreed that Harry and Daphne were to take their own pace of getting to know each other and announce their engagement when the two of them felt ready, NOT when they were forced to announce it.

So far, the two of them had taken leisurely stroll around both Potter and Greengrass Manor, snuggling up in front of the fireplace, eating with both families and just spending some time alone getting to know each other importantly.

On this particular morning, about two days before making the annual school trip to Diagon Alley, Harry was perusing Grandfather's Godric Family book and placing the sacred sword in its scabbard, when Leo suddenly opened his mouth and started speaking in a weird-like trance.

_'Two lost families return to the Gathering,_

_Enemies become friends,_

_Friends become enemies,_

_A storm is brewing once more..._

_Guided by the Moon, Grim, Stag, Doe, Bat, Goblin, Plant and Cat, the force is brutal than ever before. _

_The one claiming to be light is no more, the one claiming to be Lord, has lost its way. Only when the Gathering combine together m, shall the world be in harmony once._

_A Storm is brewing once more...'_

Bolting out of the room, Harry bellowed everyone to gather as soon as possible. Perhaps there is some hope after all. Then question of how and when remained to be answered...

**Conventus Domus**

The day of going to Diagon Alley had arrived and Harry was shaking his head in utter disgust. He had just read the booklist they had received yesterday, for the umpteenth time that morning.

'Whoever asked the students to get an entire biographical set of his works, is a stuck up the arse ponce who likes their fame waaay too much and it annoys me! he growled out over breakfast to much disgust of everyone. Thankfully only one person would suffer the cost of buying the 'stupid' set, which then can be duplicated and distributed to the rest of the gang.

'Lockhart has always been after fame, even when the Marauders and I had been in school,' Severus scowled as he read the list that Hermione had passed around the table. 'Everyone be on guard, employe your Occlumency and perhaps work together to push the ponce out of Hogwarts,' the warning came from the Potions Master's mouth, while reading between the lines. You have my permission to create chaos just don't get caught.

Neville looked at his brother and friends and grinned mischievously. They had a ponce to prank and without another word, left the table to find his Herbology book to study in details. Perhaps a few Mandrakes will shut the ever loving fame bastard up for once and for all. Oh yes, the ponce will be begging for mercy soon rather than later...

**I have returned from a long period of absence!**

**Harry frees Lucius from Voldemort, and freeing Severus from both Masters.**

**Leo makes a cryptic prophecy that will turn everyone on their heads. What does it entail?**

**A stuck up ponce spoils their breakfast. What will be heading his way?**

**Next chapter, we see the gang head off to their second year of Hogwarts with changes happening to the Houses.**

**Will everyone arrive on the train? Who doesn't make it?**

** We also head back to the Weasley and Dumbledore fallout!**

** Stay tuned to find out! Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, share and PM.**

** Until next time, Justin (Lawstudent092)**


End file.
